At present, with widespread development of informatization, an enterprise may own a plurality of cloud data centers, and resource consumption of data centers (DC) may be unbalanced. For example, resources in a data center A are exhausted, but a data center B still has a large quantity of remaining resources.
It is assumed that an application runs in the data center A, and resources occupied by the application have an elastic scaling capability. If the application requires capacity expansion, but the resources in the data center A are exhausted, resources required for the capacity expansion of the application cannot be provided. Consequently, the capacity expansion of the application cannot be performed.
If capacity expansion is performed on the data center A when the resources in the data center A are exhausted and when an application requires capacity expansion, new computing, memory, and network devices need to be purchased. In addition, the capacity expansion process is time-consuming and resources required for the capacity expansion of the application cannot be provided in time. Moreover, the large quantity of remaining resources in the data center B cannot be utilized, and resource utilization is relatively low.